


Golden Celebration

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romani, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：罗马尼＆所罗门不分攻受，私设有所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我Golden Celebration is the name of the rose.这是关于罗马尼尚未进入迦勒底时的故事。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Golden Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：罗马尼＆所罗门
> 
> 不分攻受，私设有
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
> 
> Golden Celebration is the name of the rose.
> 
> 这是关于罗马尼尚未进入迦勒底时的故事。

又是那个梦。  
血色从黑暗的缝隙间渗透追逼着他，浓稠的阴影自脚下涌上四肢想要将他吞没。  
奔跑，奔跑，一刻不停地于黑暗之中拼命奔跑。  
明明以为自己已经看到了出口，过去，却又变成了一个下坠的黑洞。  
蚕食意志的恐惧，吞噬一切的黑暗，循环不断的噩梦，冰冷从皮肤一点点地渗透进体内。  
不！停下！快停下！  
他拼尽全力如此呼喊道。

“啊！”  
猛地惊醒的一瞬间，罗马尼几乎是整个人跳了起来，残留在喉头的窒息感让他只能大口地喘着气，待意识完全清醒，视线开始聚焦，眼前是他所熟悉的白色天花板。  
“你刚在病房晕倒了。”  
“病人的情况怎么样？”全然不顾自己的状况，罗马尼首先向着同伴追问起来。  
然而对方却闭上眼缓缓摇了摇头。  
金绿色的眼眸垂下，罗马尼低着头看不清他的表情，“我们之前明明还约好……”  
“你先休息一下吧。”同伴说完拍拍他的肩膀便转身离开了，只留下罗马尼独自一人在房间内。  
罗马尼埋首于自己的臂弯之中，一旦闭上眼，那些一路沉积下来的思绪便如潮水般朝他蜂拥而至。在黑暗的寂静之中，他挨个想起那些先他一步离开的人们……他对他们的离世感到悔恨和悲伤，更为自己未能尽力而感到痛苦。  
“一切终将过去……”他喃喃自语道。  
“你是为自己未能救下他们而哀叹吗？罗马尼·阿基曼。”  
声音传来，罗马尼自埋首其中的双臂中抬起头，本来空无一物的视线内出现了一个身影。  
“是你，所罗门。”罗马尼开口唤道。  
白发的魔术师毫无征兆地出现在他身旁，虚幻的淡淡的身影让他看上去如同幽灵一般。  
现在，罗马尼虽已不像初见时那般惊讶，但依然还是不能完全习惯。  
“生命乃是终结之物，生命乃是积累痛苦的巡礼，你无需为此感到叹息。”  
罗马尼环抱着双膝沉默着没有回应，所罗门凝视着他继续开口说道：“你在迷茫。”  
“我只是在想，如果人的一生是积累痛苦的巡礼，那么这短暂人生的意义到底是什么？是什么让他们得以在这痛苦和黑暗之中继续前行？”  
“这就是你所要寻找的东西？”  
“以往的我只是根据启示而行动，完全不理解存在的意义，如今即便许愿成为人类获得意志的自由，若不寻得答案，我就无法成为真正的人类。”  
“你为此而开启这趟旅程。”  
“我想知道终将逝去的人生，是否能留下意义，愿望是否可以继续留存下来。”  
神授的无上智慧此刻也无法为罗马尼解答这个疑问，他必须由自己亲自来为自己寻得问题的解答。  
“然而这样下去，你只会被困于另一个牢笼之中，那个循环的噩梦，你是否真的能寻得自己想要的答案。”  
声音消失了，罗马尼再度抬头的时候，视线中已经再没有白发魔术师的身影。

初春的空气中还带着丝丝冬天的温度，午后和煦的日光透过玻璃折射进来落在书页上，罗马尼把书本翻过一页，耳边却突然传来熟悉的声音。  
“你以前曾经到过这里。”  
罗马尼下意识环视了一下四周，然后才转向突然出现在他对面空座位上的白发魔术师，他小声抱怨道：“不要突然就在这种地方出现啊。”  
“我以前说过，除了你之外，其他人看不到我。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“正如你所呼唤的，我是所罗门。” 所罗门回答。  
“这不对，你是所罗门的话，我又是谁？”  
“你就是你。”所罗门应答。  
白发的魔术师身穿着繁琐的长袍，和现代化的图书馆间显得格格不入，看上去活像是个被时代所遗忘的幻影，然而手上金色的指环却滚动着暖和的微光，让他徒然又增添了几分真实感。  
所罗门的目光落在罗马尼面前的书上，琥珀色的眼眸映照着阳光，“这也是你寻找解答的一环？”  
“如今我已失去了‘眼’，也再也听不到启示的‘声音’，寻求成为必要的途径，而这座图书馆中或许储存着我需要的东西，或许没有。”  
“如果没有？”  
“那我就去往下一个地方。”  
“这不像是你，所罗门不会打没有胜算的仗。”  
“你刚刚才说自己是所罗门啊，这么说自己的话不是自相矛盾吗？”罗马尼忍不住反驳了一句。  
“你所寻求的是哪一个解答，是关于那个噩梦的还是关于你自身的？”  
罗马尼停下笔，所罗门看见他的笔记本上书写着熟悉的古老文字。  
“我不知道。”罗马尼握紧了手上的笔，“但是我不能停下来。”  
“学习，调查，研究，除此之外，你什么也没干，你从一个牢笼里逃出却又困于另一个牢笼之中。”  
“学习知识，掌握技术，这都是人类用于应对未知未来的手段。”  
“罗马尼·阿基曼，你是人类吗？”  
罗马尼猛地抬起头来，所罗门的眼眸平静如无风的湖面，这双眼眸望向他又仿佛什么都没有在看，罗马尼忍不住在想自己是不是也是这样。  
“你觉得自己是人类吗？”  
罗马尼沉默着，他在魔术师的瞳孔中看到自己的身影，顷刻间那张脸变得陌生起来，仿佛完全不认识一样。  
然而所罗门却没有再继续追问下去，他朝罗马尼伸出手，“我想出去走走。”

晴朗的天空，云烟随意地舒展着，树木新抽的嫩芽绿色正在逐渐加深，在阳光下闪耀着光泽。  
罗马尼手上抱着书本，所罗门走在他身旁，罗马尼看到他白色的长袍垂落在地上，不免觉得有些心疼。  
“怎么了？”  
“长袍拖在地上了啊。”  
“以往也一直如此。”所罗门连看都没看一眼。  
“会弄脏的，真可惜。”罗马尼还是略略有些纠结，他偷偷瞟了一眼身边的所罗门，“果然感觉好奇怪，跟自己这样并肩而行。”  
“为什么？”所罗门问道。  
“就是有这种感觉啊！”  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“你到底是谁？”罗马尼忍不住再次问道。  
“我确实是所罗门，是你过去的残影，是只有你才能看到的幻想。”  
“过去的残影……”罗马尼低声重复了一遍对方的话。  
“对，残影。过去的所罗门，现在的罗马尼·阿基曼，你的未来又会是什么？”  
罗马尼没有接话，于是白发魔术师继续开口说道：“你未来的蓝图中会有所罗门吗？”  
罗马尼突然一个激灵，他停下脚步望向身旁的魔术师，对方恰巧也转过脸来，他们四目对视，所罗门琥珀色的眼眸流光溢彩，随着光线呈现出不同的变化，罗马尼第一次发现那原来是一双如此美丽的眼眸。  
目不转睛地盯着自己的脸看着实是过于奇怪，突然意识到这一点的罗马尼连忙移开了视线。他假装不经意地环视四周，大学校园内人来人往，然而仿佛有着一层不可视的薄雾，他始终离周遭一步之遥。  
“你很快也会离开这里，就像你以往一样。”  
“这里只是旅程中的一站而并非终点。”  
“终点。”所罗门重复了一遍这个词，了解词组本身的含义对他来说并非难事，然而却缺乏实质的体会。  
“没错，到达的终点，寻得的解答。你能看见吗？”  
所罗门稍微闭眼了一下，然后摇了摇头，“被噩梦缠绕，仿佛悲鸣着逃跑一般地一直独自奔走，我看不到你的终点，甚至看不到你面前的路。”  
“正因为看不到，所以我只能拼尽全力把能做的事都全做了。”罗马尼低声说道。  
“你在迷茫，既不知道来路，也不知道去往。”  
突然，所罗门朝罗马尼伸出手去。  
他的手停在那里，以罗马尼的角度来看就像是指尖贴着自己的脸颊一样，骨节分明的五指，金色的手镯，布满符纹的褐色皮肤，午后和煦的阳光给他身上披上一层淡淡的梦幻的光晕。  
“你所选择的旅途。”  
等罗马尼回过神来的时候，眼前已经没有所罗门的身影，仿佛刚刚的一切都只是幻觉一样。

无论多少次都无法习惯的噩梦。  
循环、倒转、重复，仿佛永远没有尽头。  
于黑暗中呼喊，被追逼着泫然欲泣地奔走，跌跌撞撞地逃离令人窒息恐惧。  
“等一下！不要！停下！停下来！啊！！”  
突然，他感觉有人抓住了他的手。  
随即黑暗褪去。

“你醒了。”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
罗马尼努力平复呼吸，他偏头望向坐在身旁的白发魔术师，从树冠间隙漏下的阳光洒落在他身上，轻盈明亮。  
“你的意识很混乱。”  
“我没事。”  
手上的手套沾满着泥土，身边还摆放着脱下的工作服和还剩一半的水瓶，高强度体力劳动后身体的劳累酸痛袭来，罗马尼呼了口气，稍放松一些依靠在身后粗大的树干上。  
“今天是最后一天。”  
“明天一早你就会离开这座城市，这一次你又要去往哪里？”  
“到下一个地方去。在这星球的南端将升起启明星，我要前往那里。”  
“人理存续保障机构菲尼斯·迦勒底，于虚空中俯瞭地球的天文台。”  
“即使没有了‘眼’也再也听不到‘启示’，我也想试着成为人类的‘观星者’。”  
“已经决定好了？”  
“已经决定好了。”  
罗马尼仰起头，阳光落入他金绿色的眼眸之中闪闪发亮，让人不禁联想起春日的新芽。接着，他站起身来，所罗门的视线一直跟随着他。  
“竟然你说自己是所罗门，那么陪我去个地方？”  
临近闭馆时间的艺术博物馆内只剩下稀稀拉拉的几个人影，罗马尼静静地一路穿行过摆放着各式艺术品的回廊，所罗门依然与他并肩而行，罗马尼时不时低声给魔术师讲解起那些他所了解的艺术品背景。而最后，他停在一幅画像面前。  
“你看。”  
所罗门顺着罗马尼的示意转过视线，展厅中央挂着的画像并不陌生，只需看一眼便可知道，那上面所描绘的是有关于‘所罗门王’的故事。  
然而画像上所画的既是‘所罗门’又不是‘所罗门’，是后世的人们根据千年前流传下来的传说所再现的故事。  
“即使终将离去，然而意志确实传承下来了。”  
总有一天人民要求生命，命运就不能不回答，黑夜就不能不消逝，镣铐就不能不被斩断。  
“我想，这就是意义。”  
罗马尼下意识摸了摸隐藏在手套下的指环，那是所罗门在过去留给遥远未来的赠礼，现在又再度回到了他的手中。  
“这是你所寻找的解答？”  
“不一定，只是有一点，以前我是在做需要我做的事，而现在我是在做我想做的事。”  
罗马尼转过身面对白发的魔术师，灯光勾勒着他的轮廓，繁琐的长袍和浮现于肢体上的符文，站在那里仿佛是从千年前复苏而来的精灵。  
“我想，这才是我所许下的真正愿望。”  
“即使又会因此被困于噩梦，被困于牢笼之中？”  
罗马尼点了点头，“是的。”  
“你的前路在铺陈开来，但是我依然看不到终点的所在。过去的所罗门，现在的罗马尼·阿基曼，未来的你又会是什么？”  
然而罗马尼却摇了摇头，“不，在我未来的蓝图中，所罗门从未缺席。”  
过去的自己，现在的自己，都是叠加于未来之上的重要蓝图。  
“我是所罗门的残影，很快也会一并消失，你会成为罗马尼·阿基曼，而这个残影会成为你的人生，你的构成，你其中的一部分。”  
所罗门琥珀色的眼眸注视着罗马尼，他向他伸出手。  
“现在，你已重生成人，那么你还有什么想要的吗？”  
“我过去与未来的王，那么你能否给我一个祝福的吻？”  
所罗门没有回话，他上前一步靠近罗马尼，伸手轻轻贴上他的面额，幻想并不具有实体，然而罗马尼却真切地感觉到温暖的气息，所罗门琥珀色的眼瞳如冬日的暖阳，罗马尼定定凝视着这双眼瞳，然后闭上金绿色的双眸。  
没有什么能比得上得到自己的肯定而重生更加浪漫。  
“去寻找你的真正的愿望吧。”  
他听到所罗门的声音回荡在意识之中。  
然后，这次“他”真的死了，那虚幻的淡淡的身形象正在消失，就像水消失于水中一样。

“罗马尼。”  
“哇，我睡着了吗！”罗马尼不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺，“抱歉啊！”  
所罗门缓步走到他身旁，雷蒙盖顿从他蓬松的长发中探出柔软的尖角，一蹦落在罗马尼的桌子上，罗马尼忍不住戳了戳他，小小的魔神柱一如既往地柔软，顺势伸展开来亲昵地卷住他的手指。  
“他的情况怎么样？”罗马尼望向所罗门询问起来。  
“暂时已经稳定下来。”  
“太好了，多亏岩窟王及时把他带回来。”  
罗马尼顿时感觉松了口气，然后又在电脑上开始忙着调取数据，“我已经得到所长的允许，等返回彷徨海之后，把他转移到迦勒底的医疗室里，还有卡多克也一样。”  
所罗门把手上的手杖放在了桌子上，罗马尼望了望那把手杖又转向白发的魔术师。  
“你修好了？”  
“嗯。”白发的魔术师点头，“原理和构造并不难懂，花点时间就可以理解。”  
罗马尼拿起手杖端详了一会，然后小心地把它收起来保管好，“等他醒来之后，就可以还给他了。”  
“预计还有一小时到达彷徨海，你可以再稍微休息一下。”  
“没关系，立香他们还在主控室吧，需要处理的后续工作还有很多，因此我也不能松懈下来。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“嗯，我正想找你商讨些问题。”  
罗马尼很自然地往旁边挪了挪给魔术师让出些位置，如今他和所罗门的相处已经越来越有默契，比起以前独自默默摸索着前行，现在的罗马尼有了能够与之分担一切的人。  
罗马尼从未否认过所罗门，罗马尼·阿基曼未来的蓝图上，所罗门从未缺席。  
有了所罗门的帮忙，工作进度自然加快了许多，罗马尼放下笔活动了一下发酸的肩膀，白发的魔术师坐在他身旁正认真地阅读着资料。  
“真的很不可思议。”  
“不可思议？”所罗门向罗马尼投去疑惑的目光，“我认为按照御主目前的情况，在礼装调整上，这是最佳方案。”  
“不是说这个啊！”罗马尼有点无奈地轻轻摇头，“我居然还有机会能和你，能和我自己像现在这样面对面。”  
所罗门低头想了想，“你一直在我所见的未来之中。”  
“啊？”  
“在我所见的未来中，你从未缺席。”  
所罗门的话语让罗马尼感到些许的意外和惊讶，于是他追问了起来，“那么终点呢？你也能看到吗？”  
然而所罗门却摇头否认了，“那是只能由自己来寻得的解答。”他停顿了一下，“这样真的好吗？”  
“我不后悔，自由、意志、愿望，人类的这一切对我而言都如此耀眼。”  
“罗马尼，你现在还有什么想要的吗？”  
罗马尼很认真地沉思了一会，然后说道：“我过去与未来的王，现在你能否给我一个祝福的吻？”  
话音刚落，所罗门便站起来朝罗马尼俯下身去，投下的阴影把罗马尼整个人都笼罩了起来。魔术师的指腹抚上罗马尼的脸颊，温暖柔软的触感真实得甚至让他感到些许恍惚。  
所罗门先是用舌尖细致地描绘起罗马尼双唇的轮廓，然后才轻轻吻了上去，温热的气息，齿间熟悉的触碰让罗马尼感到放松和安心，他的手扶着所罗门的肩膀，几乎是下意识地回应起对方。  
唇舌交缠碾过每一个角落，未来得及吞下的津液从嘴角溢出又被舌尖逐一地舔舐掉，最后是所罗门先结束了这个吻，他放开了罗马尼，却没有离开他，他们靠得很近，近得甚至能感觉到对方呼吸间潮热的吐息喷在自己脸上。  
近距离的对视，罗马尼再一次感叹所罗门那双琥珀色的眼眸实在美丽，从那里望进去的话便能自其中看到了自己的身影。  
大概是见他一直沉默，于是所罗门先开口询问道：“你还好吗？罗马尼。”  
罗马尼摇摇头示意自己没事，“谢谢。”他说道。  
所罗门点头后退回到自己的位置上。  
过去的所罗门，现在的罗马尼·阿基曼，未来的话，他们一直都存在于对方未来的图景之中。  
眼前的工作堆积如山，等回到彷徨海之后不免又会忙碌个不停，罗马尼拍了拍自己的脸颊好让自己能振作精神起来。  
既然前路已经铺陈开来，罗马尼摸了摸隐藏在手套下的指环，那么，终有一天，他们都能走到终点去的吧。


End file.
